In the darkness, will you be my light?
by kurai-yamio
Summary: Sora and Squall work together to find the keyholes faster. they come to a world with two girls who wield keyblade's as well. how will it end?


_Kingdom Hearts…_

_In the darkness, will you be my light?_

_Blue eyes stare into the black darkened water. A battle over a world, he saw as he looked emotionless. "Shouldn't you be there" A malice sounding voice said behind him. He turned around as his white locks fell into his eyes. His pale blue eyes looked at her. Maleficent looked down at the young boy as a small smirk played across her lips. "Or are you afraid of hurting?" She said amused as he glared at her, his keyblade, oblivion, appeared in his hand as he pointed it at her, he turned around as he started to walk away._

_Reaching for her sister's hand she ran with her to a secret hideout on there homeland. The world was being attacked by strange black things. Her and her sister had been fighters. Though strangely enough, the katana's they had were easily broken. Amira looked to her sister as they stopped, more and more of the black things came at them. Kurai looked at Amira "Nee-chan, what, what's happening?" she asked as she gulped. They both looked around as a flash of black light appeared. They both looked there as there eyes widened. There stood a white haired guy, about the same age as they were. "Hot.." Amira muttered as Kurai rolled her eyes "How can you think of that now?" She said as suddenly plants went all around Amira. A bright light had surrounded Kurai._

_Riku looked over at where he heard a yelp as he blinked and saw two girls. The princesses of this world. _

_Opening her eyes she looked around, noticing a strange looking thing in her hands as she blinked "Nani..." she muttered and looked at her sister as she saw her with a rose like thing. " what are these things?" Amira asked as Kurai shrugged "They look like keys..." she whispered as she looked in front of her as one of the small black things jumped at them. She slashed on instinct as it seem to explode. Amira did the same at the one's that were coming._

_Riku blinked as he looked at them. "Key wielders..." He whispered as he send more heartless at them. And the two girls fought for there lives of course._

_Kurai got hit in the back as she fell on her knees, her blue hair falling in her face as she stood up again, in turn Amira fell as her brown hair swept forward as well. "We can't hold them of!" she said as Kurai nodded. "We'll give them these key things, it's what they want..." she said, throwing the blade in the ground. Then a white light surrounded her as a huge blast was formed around her. All the heartless vaporized as she blinked, she felt drained. She fell to her knees, breathing a bit fast. "Kurai-chan!" Amira said, looking at her "Are you okay?" she said, frowning. Kurai nodded "Hai, I'm fine" she said as she got up again. Her eyes locked with pale blue eyes as the same man from before stood before her. The oblivion key in his hand was at her neck as he looked at Amira "Step away..." He said as she gulped and did so. Kurai's icy eyes stared into his pale one's as she frowned, a bit afraid of what he would do. "Impressive how you destroyed the heartless..." He said. "Heartless?" she said and figured he had been talking about the black small things. He nodded as he smirked "And a keyblade wielder…" He said, looking at the Keyblade in her hand._

_She looked down at it as well as she looked back up at him. A small smirk was on his face, even though it didn't reach his eyes as he stared at her. She had noticed the heartless not attacking him, thus he wasn't exactly on there side. "Riku!" A voice yelled as Sora started running towards the scene, fallowed by a duck and a dog like creature. Riku glared a bit at him as he looked at Kurai "I'll be seeing you again" He said as he jumped away, disappearing in a black flash._

_Sora came up the small hill, finally as he sighed. "Darn it!" He said, looking around as he looked at Amira and Kurai "sorry, my name is Sora, I'm trying to talk to him, but he keeps disappearing." He said with a sigh. "Maybe that's because he's evil!" Donald yelled at him and crossed his arms grumpily. Sora blinked and ruffled on Donald's head "I know he still has some light deep down inside, and I'll find it" Sora said, staring of into the ocean as he frowned. He then noticed the keyblades as he blinked and looked at them. Goofy had already noticed as he was in slight awe "Like, gawrsh, they have keyblades" He said. Donald nodded in agreement as he tilted his head "But how?" He said as Sora smiled "that's great! You two can come with us!" Before the two girls could argue or what not a giant black heartless appeared as he set his feet on the ground everything started to shake as pieces of there island started to set in the air in the giant black orb above them. "Not again!" Sora said as his keyblade appeared in his hands as he started to run at it. Donald and Goofy blinked as they went after him. Kurai looked at her sister as she sighed "We might as well go with them" she said as she started to run after the one called sora to. Amira sighed and groaned "O yes, do let's go the black thing that is destroying this world, so we can all die happily together!"she said sarcastic as she sighed and ran after them nevertheless._

"_Shit!" Kurai said as she started to be dragged to the orb, or rather flying to it together with her sister. Sora, the duck and the dog were already floating on it. Sora crossed his arms and huffed "Again this crap" He muttered very quietly. A giant black flash appeared as blindness occurred._

_Opening her icy eyes she stared into warm brown ones. She yelped as she fell sideways of the wall. She blinked as she looked up at Sora. He smiled at her and scratched the back of his head "sorry, I was checking if you were still alive" she gasped as she sat up, her icy eyes looking around as she saw Amira, already sitting in front of her. Her green eyes glaring at her. She scratched the back of her head to "what?" she said, nervously laughing. She glared even more "Where the hell did we go to?" she said, a small pout on her face as she was still glaring. It was typically her sister, going at her when something went wrong. After all she wanted to go after Sora so it was her fault, not that she'd admit it. "this is you're fault!" she yelled running after Kurai, Kurai of course ran away as they ran in circles "Matte , matte , matte ,matte" "I'm not going to stop when you're after me! " "Baka!" she yelled._

_Sora blinked as he looked at Donald, who merely shrugged. " so, you're back?" Squall said as he looked at the two running girls. "Who's chasing who?" He said with an amused look. Sora sighed again. After some time, Kurai had her hands on her knees, breathing fast as Amira was leaning against the wall. Squall sighed as he suddenly attacked Amira, Amira; being handed the gift of fighting blocked him with the keyblade that appeared in her hand." the divine rose Keyblade…" He said, looking at it as he looked back at her green eyes. "Interesting…" He said and stepped back. Attacking Amira again. Kurai wanted to jump in but a giant shuriken in the ground stopped her as she gulped. Yuffie appeared next to her and pulled it out. "He's not going to hurt her…" she said and smiled at Kurai "I'm Yuffie!"_

_Kurai nodded "Kurai, that's Amira, my sister" She nodded and laughed. She looked back at the fight as she frowned, would her sister beat him? Amira growled as she blocked his attack, after some time Squall walked a bit back as he smirked, sheeting his sword. "I'm done, it seems you –can- wield it, unlike someone who couldn't control it that good when he first got it. He said and looked at Sora who merely glared at him. Amira sighed as it disappeared from her hands again as she looked at him "And you fought me because..?" He smirked and looked at her "Because, I needed to see if you were able to wield it" Amira blinked, huffing as she crossed her arms, she walked to Kurai as she was talking to Yuffie. Suddenly whacking her over the head. Kurai held her head as she got small chibi tears. "Owie..." Squall shook his head "Come on, let's get you guys to the hotel" He said, starting to walk._

_They came to the hotel as they walked in, she looked around and smiled. Soon after some time from catching up on everything, hearing the story's about the destroying of worlds she sighed and got up "I need some fresh air…" she said, walking out, walking around traverse town she climbed up a ladder, sitting above the gizmo shop as she sighed, letting her feet dangle under her. "It's dangerous out here all alone…" Riku said, having appeared behind her, she gasped as she wanted to turn around, but his oblivion blade was already against her throat. She blinked as she looked at it, looking back up at him as she gulped again._

_He smiled a bi as the smile again didn't reach his eyes, she noticed it. Sora was right. Or rather Donald was. This guy had been consumed by darkness. She frowned as she looked at him with a bit of pity. He blinked and simply raised his brow "Why the sympathetic look?" she gave him a small smile as she stood up, he kept the keyblade at her neck as her keyblade appeared as she hit his away. "I pity you, the one whose heart is consumed by darkness…" She whispered as she looked at him. He blinked as he looked at her. She heaved up her blade as she glared at him. She attacked him, swinging her blade down "then be the light..." He whispered behind her in her ear, she was surprised as how fast he was. She gasped as she kicked back, he blocked easily as he smirked at her. She glared as she swung her blade at him again_

_Amira groaned "Where the hell is she?" she said as she tapped her fingers on her knee. Squall sighed as he grabbed her hand so she'd stop ticking "Stop that" He said, letting go of her hand again. She blinked as a faint blush came to her face, it disappeared as soon as it had came to her as she started to tap her fingers on his knee. He blinked as he looked at her with a raised brow. Amira gave him a innocent look "What? Not on my knee, so you're knee then" she said with a small smirk. He sighed as he grabbed her hand once again just as Yuffie glanced at them, she smirked at him as he let go of her hand, looking away from them all. _

_Amira blushed abit as she to looked away. _

_She blocked the swing of his blade, a roundhouse kick at him as he catched her foot. She glared at him; he could drop her to the ground now. He turned her foot so she'd indeed turn and fall to the ground, however when she went down she placed her hand on the ground, throwing her legs up as she kicked him in the face, making him stumble back as she landed on her feet again. He held his face as his pale blue eyes looked at her again "Glad my opponent actually can touch me" He said, waving his blade at her as a dark wave came at her. "Baka.." she said, her eyes widne at the wave, what could she do? As she wanted to swing the blade, the darkness already struck her as she froze, falling to the ground, wincing. He walked over to her, standing by her side as he stuck his foot under her, rolling her back on her back as he smirked a bit down at her. "Everyone has darkness in there heart, maybe that's why you got the pumpkin head key.." He said in a whisper. "I hope you survive, for you're sake.. " She didn't hear more as she blacked out, only the faint whisper of his voice "and mine…" _

_"Kurai!" Amira said, shaking her sister as Sora had lifted her up after he found her above the gizmo shop. He had laid her down on the bed, and an hour had passed already. "If you die I'll kill you!" Amira said, frowning, she was afraid something might happen, of course, not admitting it fully. Kurai frowned as she groaned, slowly opening her icy blue eyes, though they seemed a bit darkened as she sat up "what.." Se looked around as her eyes were only half open "What happened..." She said in a half moan. Amira shook her sister wildly "you baka! You scared me!" She yelled as Kurai got swirly eyes. _

_"sorry!" she said, falling back on the bed as Squall was holding Amira back. He sighed, a hand around her waist as Amira flung her arms end legs wildly to get out of his grip. She held her head in one hand as she sat up. "Uhm, I think you should check a mirror..." Yuffie said a bit scared sounding. "Sh!" sora said sweat dropping. She glared at them "Give it" she said as Yuffie handed her mirror. Her eyes widen as she stared at herself. She grabbed a lock of hair as she squeaked "Where did my blue hair go to? I have black hair!" she said in a yell as she fell back on the bed, shaking her head as she frowned, thinking of Riku. "Tell us what happened…" she sat up as she started to talk about the fight. _

_Sora nodded as he sat down on the bed with her "Strange, I don't understand why he'd come to you" she blinked, remembering the last thing she heard, though she didn't tell. Not sure if she dreamt it. "Because can use… .Light? " she said, frowning, keeping her eyes on her hands as she sighed. Squall blinked as he nodded "That'd make perfect sense, yes" She frowned as time passed by quickly. After a week she still had black hair. Her and her sister had stayed in traverse town, though now Amira and Squall became friends, going to train everyday. _

_There blade's clashed as Amira grinned, using plants to trap squall as she laughed, her keyblade on his neck. "Beat you didn't i?" He smirked, having cut the plants and kicked her blade out of her hand, his blade against her neck "No you didn't" He said and chuckled. She groaned as she glared "Fine, just wait until next time" she said as he lowered his blade. The divine rose keyblade appeared suddenly in her hands again as she looked at it. "Why did it chose me.." She whispered as Squall looked at her "We'll probably never know."_

_Sighing she grabbed a handful of black hair as she looked at them. "Hey" Sora said from behind her, she looked at him through the mirror as she smiled "Hey" she said rather a little sad. Sora blinked as he smiled and walked up to her "something wrong Kurai?" she asked as she shook her head "I'm just wondering why my hair is still black…"she muttered. Sora placed his hands on her shoulders "It'll pass"He said as her eyes looked at him._

**_Don't touch me…_**

_She thought as Sora jumped back, his hands were a little black from burning marks of some sort. He blinked and frowned "what…" she frowned as she ran to the window, jumping out. He ran to the window as well "Kurai!" He yelled. Amira came running in "what?" she yelled as she blinked, and frowned as she looked at where Sora was looking. "She's… Gone" He whispered. _

_She sighed as she stared at the sun going down, she had rested her hand on her palm and her elbow on her knee as she stared out sadly. "Something wrong.." Riku said behind her, the keyblade was already in her hand as she turned around, her blade against his neck, but his against her. He smirked as he stared at her, "Trying to kill me? Or just threatening me?" He said amused as he smirked again. She merely glared as he took a step to her, his other hand on her blade, he was smirking but his eyes stayed just as cold as blood started to drop down from his hands. She glared even colder as she pushed harder at him "what did you do to me?" she said in a hiss as she kept her intense glare at him. He kept smirking that same smirk at her as he chuckled darkly " I shared some darkness with you" He said and stepped back, letting his bloodied hand at his side as the blood slowly dripped on the ground. _

_She jumped back to, standing on the edge of the building as she looked down, looking back at him as her eyes widen, heartless were behind him, but one heartless behind her looked human, long blue like hair like hers, green eyes like Amira. Her eyes widen even more as she gasped "M-Michael?" the man she called Michael smirked as he nodded "Nice to see you again" She frowned as he gave his usual smile "Kuri-chan" Her eyes widened as he called her that, only Michael called her that. She looked at Riku who just looked at her with that smirk, his eyebrow raised, almost daring her to do something. She took a step to Michael as she stood before him, reaching out as she touched his cheek, still not believing it was him as she hugged him, h smiled sadly and hugged her back. "I..you.." He began as he sighed. "Are you still afraid from the darkness?" He asked as she looked up at him "I don't fear the darkness" As she said those words darkness formed around them, just as Amira and Sora had gotten on top of the roof. Amira's eyes widen as she saw Kurai disappear into the darkness with someone who looked like her brother. _

_It had been several months. She knew more about the darkness then she could have imagined. Riku and her had grown, but not as one would think, no differently. He was her best friend sort to say, when maleficent send Riku on a mission she went with him. _

_Amira had been desperately trying to find her sister, she was family after all. She sighed as she leaned her head against the wall o a Greek like pillar. She looked sideways to Squall as she sighed again "we'll never find her again will we?" She asked as Squall rolled his eyes and just shook his head "We'll find her, don't whine" She sighed "But Squa-""It's _ _Leon__" He said and walked into the lobby._


End file.
